


Sophisticated Burping

by sarcastic_fina



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Casey argue over baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated Burping

She scoffed. "No matter _how_ many times you bring it up, we're not naming him _Derek_!"

"Come on, Case. We can call him DJ if it makes you feel better." He rubbed his hands together.

Shaking her head, she lifted her brows for emphasis. "No. Way." She crossed her arms over her inflated stomach. "I want something... sophisticated and unique." She lifted her nose.

"Hey!" His brows furrowed. "First of all, my name _rocks_!" He smirked. "And second of all... That kid is mine, meaning it's pretty unlikely he'll be anywhere _near_ sophisticated."

She scoffed. "He's half mine meaning there's only a fifty percent change he'll come out burping!" She wrinkled her nose at him.

He laughed. "Whatever Space-Case, let's just get him named before he gets here, all right?"

She nodded, wiggling around in her seat and putting a hand to her stomach. "Only four more weeks, baby boy, and then you're out to greet the world!"

"Way to be dramatic," her husband muttered, rolling his eyes. "And quit playing all that opera music for him. He's gonna be a hockey player, I just know it."

"Well if you weren't reciting statistics to him when you think I'm napping, he'd at least get to _choose_ what he wanted to be!"

"He's not even _born_ yet. All he'll want is food and a clean diaper." He leered at her, smirking. "Judging by where his food comes from, he's got a good life."

She pursed her lips, trying to hide her amusement. "Shut up and open the book again."

Sighing, Derek spread the big book of baby names across his lap. "What letter were we at?"

"J," she said, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. She sighed lightly, her hand rubbing circles on her tummy. She felt his head fall to the side, perched against her own as they went through the list.

"Joseph," she said.

"Only if I get to pronounce it _Yo_ -seph," he said, laughing.

She snorted. "Next."


End file.
